Composite 2hu
The ultimate being, the fusion of every Touhou character has born Powers and Stats Tier: Beyond the concept of beyond the concept of beyond the concept (Insert infinite+ "Beyond the concept of" here) of Tiers ''' '''Name: Composite 2hu (For shorts, because her name is too long to pronounce) Origin: Touhou Project'' duh...' '''Gender: Female, duh...' Age: Everything Classification: The most powerful being in all of fiction and non-fiction Species: Hybrid of Human, Youkai, Hermit, Fairy, Vampire, Ghost, Amanojaku, Inchling, Mermaid, Werewolf, Robot, Rokurokubi, Tsukumogami, Lunarian, Rabbit, Hakutaku, Firefly, Sparrow, Divine Spirit, Demon, Yamanba, Tengu, Cat, Wolf, Shinigami, Kyubei, Komainu, Satori, Crow, Oni, Poltergeist, Kappa, Yama, Puppet, Akuryou, Mouse, Karakasa Obake, Toger, Nue, Tanooki, Yamabiko, Spider, Hashihime, Tsurobe-otoshi, Jiang Shi, Baku, and Goddess Powers and Abilities: Boundary Manipulation, Density Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Time Manipulation (To its fullest extent), Magic Manipulation'','' Violet/Blue/Yellow/Red/Orange Fire '''Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Nuclear Energy Manipulation, Solar Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Wood Manipulation, Ki Manipulation, Space Manipulation, Sky''' '''Manipulation, Wind Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Instant Destruction, Immortality (All classes, even the unexsistant ones), Eternity Manipulation, Existance Erasure, Fantasy Nature, Insanity Manipulation, Miracles Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Dark Magic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Infinite Duplication, Incorporeity, Plate Manipulation (This is a real thing...), Death Manipulation, Life Manipulation/Creation, Intangibility, Flight (duh), Affect intangible beings, Matter Manipulation, Eating Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Mind Reading, Invisibility, Water Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Poison''' '''Manipulation, Regeneration (All Classes, even the unexistant ones), Feeling Manipulation, Vision Manipulation, Insect Manipulation, Story Manipulation, Drug Manipulation (I'm being serious), Sealing Abilities, Acausality, Timeline Creation/Destruction/Modification, Subconscious Manipulation, Dolls Manipulation, Flipping Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Plantlife Manipulation, Music Manipulation, Invulnerability and Immunity, Distance Manipulation, Mis/Fortune Manipulation, Psychic Abilities, Conceptual Manipulation, Purify Everything, Teleportation, Interdimensional Travel, Soul Manipulation, Jealousy Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Phenomena Manipulation, Sink Boats (Literally), Fear Manipulation, Mind Control, Cut Everything, Stealing Things, Detection, Electricity Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Shape-shifting, Unidentifiable Manipulation (?), Reality Warping, Sound Manipulation, Enhanced Hearing/Vision, Reversed Vocifery, Dream Manipulation, Bullet Hell (Obviously). All of these Abilities have a Tier -'∞ degree as an absolute minimum''' Attack Potency: Basically everything referenced to her is consider downplay in this category Speed: Above Above Above Omnipresence+++++^∞ Lifting Strength: Who cares for this category? (Can lift everything, at once) Striking Strength: Same as AP Durability: Is completely immune to all of the abilities she has, and all kinds of physical and mental damage are totally useless against her, even if they are from tier -'''∞ characters''' Stamina: Above the concept of the concept of the concept of all of it Range: Everywhere, even real life Standard Equipment: 3rd Eye, 3rd Leg, Hourai Elixir, Shanghai Dolls, Hourai Dolls, Titania Dolls, Goliath Dolls, Pocket Watch, Purification Rod, Mini-Hakkero, Pyonta, Myon, Buddah's Stone Bowl, The Jeweled Branch of Hourai, The Robe of the Fire Rat, The Dragon's Necklace, The Swallow Cowrie Shell, Magic Books, Gaps, Lävatein, Jeweled Pagoda of Bishamonten, Yin-Yang Orbs, Infinite Knives, Roukanken, Hakurouken, Hisou's Sword, Fan, Umbrella, Trumpets, Keyboards, Violins, Biwas, Kotos, Taiko Drums, Remorse Rod, Shinigami's Scythe, Reisen's Gun thingy, Insanity Rod, Miracle Mallet, Bloodthirsty Yin-Yang Orbs, Rainbow Scroll, Tengu's Camera, Substitute Jizo, Cursed Decoy Doll, Four-Foot Magic Bomb, Ghastly Send-Off Lantern, Nimble Fabric, Bow and Arrows, All of Eirin's Enhanced Shady Drugs Intelligence: Even Omniscient Characters are stupid compared to her Weaknesses: As all the Touhou characters, she underestimates her opponents. absurdly overconfident Notable Attacks/Techniques: See Powers and Abilities Others Notable Victories: ''' All of fiction All of non-fiction All of the Memeverse '''Notable Losses: ZUN (With Beer) Inconclusive Matches: ZUN (Sober) Category:Touhou Project Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Fusions Category:Tier ∞ Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Darkness Users Category:Earth Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fire Users Category:Female Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Hybrids Category:Ice Users Category:Ki Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Water Users Category:Luck Users